Winter Wonderland
This is DecemberQueen16 's, town (me). The town was established a day or two after Christmas in 2012. Winter_Wonderland is the capital city of the nation, Utopia, which is governed by me as well. Plots are free, embassy plots are 100 each, and shop plots are 100 each. We are also a tax free town. You're welcome. :) Winter Wonderland is undergoing massive construction. It is being transformed to live up to its name. More Christmas features are being added including a giant Christmas tree at spawn and a huge fireplace complete with stockings. Cosby714 is going to help me make the tree have sparkling Christmas lights! How to Get Here: To get to spawn you can /t spawn Winter_Wonderland or /warp Winter_Wonderland We also have /warp candyland Candyland is a life size board game. All I need to do is add a way for people to roll colors so they can actually play. /warp wwresmain2 will take you to our other main residential district where we are currently expanding. It's going to be the largest residential area once it's done. /warp Snowglobe takes you to my partially finished snowglobe. I put the warp up early because people are starting to move out that way and it's faster for them to get home than walking from another warp. Residents' Rules: I'm not a big fan of a bunch of rules but I do have some simple ones I want our residents to follow. #Be Kind #No Griefing #Please ask before building or destroying town property. #Please ask, me, DecemberQueen16, or Terilynn when you want to buy land. I don't have it up for sale all of the time because we've had trouble with people buying more than they should without asking. We're on pretty much every day and if for some reason we're not on please send either one of us an offline message and we will put it up for sale for you the next time we log on. Use /mail send DecemberQueen16 or Terilynn then type your message to send us mail. #Residents may own up to 4 regular plots (up from 3) and 1 shop plot (not including quickshops in the Snowflake Shopping Center). #Please keep the trees you plant on your plot and/or the woodcutting forest only. We have had trees get way out of hand once before and we really don't want to go down that road again. #Please replace animals and crops you take from the community farm and barn. #Don't break the ice around town, it causes terrible waterfalls. If you do on accident just fix it please. Failure to follow the rules after being warned may result in you losing certain privileges or being kicked from the town. I really hate to kick people out though so it's a worst case scenario. Please don't hesitate to contact me, DecemberQueen16, or Terilynn , my mother, if you want to move in! Visitors' Guide: The town is still under construction right now but many features are being added each month! Right now we have: Community Buildings: *Town Hall *Several Banks (with Ender Chest Access) *Two Libraries (with Enchanting Table) 2013-03-17_01.15.48.png|McDonalds and the Bank 2013-03-17_01.14.54.png|Town Square Before it got Updated 2013-03-17_01.16.06.png|McDonalds 2013-03-17_01.16.45.png|DecemberQueen16's Bakery 2013-03-17_01.16.57.png|Inside the Bakery 2013-03-17_01.17.10.png|Terilynn's Everything for a Voxel Store 2013-03-17_01.18.31.png|The Library 2013-03-22_11.29.21.png|Snowflake Shopping Center - Mall for Residents 2013-06-01_23.47.58.png|Terilynn's Up House 2013-06-02_00.05.38.png|December's WIP Mario Castle and the Woodcutting Forest 2013-06-02_00.04.06.png|A Community Garden, Community Farm, and the Wool Shop 2013-06-02_00.03.56.png|Terilynn's House 2013-06-02_00.03.42.png|Latin's Winter Home|link=Latingoddess 2013-06-01_23.42.19.png|The Candy Cane Bridge 2013-06-01_23.46.33.png|King Candy's Castle, Lollipop Forest, Queen Frostine's Area 2013-06-01_23.47.31.png|Gramma Nutt's House 2013-06-01_23.47.17.png|Plumpy the Gingerbread Tree 2013-06-01_23.47.00.png|Lord Licorice's Castle and Peppermint Forest 2013-07-28_02.26.31.png|DecemberQueen16's Gumball Machine *The Forge *Two Community Animal Farms *Two Community Greenhouses *Winter Wonderland Chapel *Two Community Woodcutting Forests *Subway/Metro (Work in Progress) *Horse Stables *KidNothing's Jazz Club Shops *McDonalds *Everything for a Voxel Store - Terilynn's Store *DecemberQueen16's Bakery *Wavecrasher's Shop *Snowflake Shopping Center (Giant Snowman Mall for Residents) *Purgatory's Goods and Bads *Nubbie1's Store *WarmasterCain55's Store *A_Person___'s Store *Nubbie1's Store *Wool Shop Other Sites to See: *'Latingoddess '' Winter Home *Candyland (Almost Done) *Scenic Ice and Snow Mountains *Beautiful Ocean View *Bagilu's Chinese Dragon *Geegmax's At-At *LadyTapioca's Squid House *Last_Phantom's Igloo *Multiple Snowmen *Giant Snowglobe *Huge Christmas Tree *Gigantic Fireplace with Santa coming down the chimney. *and Much Much More! Coming Soon: *Building Renovations *Christmas Overhaul of Winter Wonderland *Subway System *Mario Castle (Will be open to the public for viewing). *Salon *More plots *Lighthouse *More to be Determined! Winter Wonderland Embassies Want to visit one of our embassies? I keep them stocked with reasonably priced goodies. Right now there are some located at: *Funkytown (RiKiSu's Town) *Lake Hylia (Coming Soon) *Ye_Olde_Kingdom (Guardian_Eevee_X 's Town) *MnMFroggiez Town (Coming Soon) Category:Towns Category:Locations